In the known automatic dough parting and kneading machine according to German Pat. No. 10 80 041, the channel apparatus is connected with the kneading apparatus in such a way that during the kneading process an expulsion and scraping off of the pieces of dough and a subsequent transfer thereof into the channel apparatus takes place. The expelled pieces of dough that are being kneaded are prevented from coming together by means of an interposed collecting flap inside the channel apparatus. In this dough parting and kneading machine, the vertical and spirally circling movements of the channel apparatus must be made together with the collecting flap and the drive mechanisms, so that the masses that must be moved limit the output per cycle. Sticking also causes problems at the collecting flap, because the pieces of dough always drop onto the same bearing surfaces.